Just another day Right?
by TantoSmith
Summary: Kim and Shego are fighting. Shego loses control for a short time... What happens when Kim's feelings arise inside? Kigo. Yuri. Oneshot.


A/N: Hey, so I just typed this up in the time between my KnM fic. "our new life together forever."

Anyway... I don't own Kim Possible (show or character) or shego or Anne or Wade or Ron or... Well you get the picture. I give all credit to Disney, I don't make money from this so don't sue, etc., etc.

Just a bunny that was jumping around my head, so i decided to write it up. Hope you enjoy ;D

Please read and review. I would greatly appreciate it.

* * *

><p>Shego shot a plasma ball at me and I quickly jumped out of ht way.<p>

Ron was of no help to me because he was knocked unconscious in the corner. Dr. Drakken and his henchmen had escaped just a moment ago, leaving Shego and me to duke it out.

Shego had a sly smile plastered on her face.

She seemed to be enjoying this. I hardly blame her; our bouts are always something to look forward to me as well.

"Seriously, Princess, I don't see what you like in that buffoon of yours."

I blocked her punch and swept at her legs, missing.

"Well, for one, he doesn't try to kill me," I replied.

"Oh? So if I stopped trying to kill you, you'd be interested?"

She quickly barraged me with a bunch of attacks. I reacted only to the possibly damaging attacks… so all of them.

"Right, as if, Shego."

'_Right, as if?' Is that the best you can come up with, Kim?_

Shego smirked.

"Ron pleases me in ways you can't even imagine."

Her smirk grew and she raised an eyebrow.

"Wait, let me guess," she says, pausing. She strikes a thoughtful pose. I take the opportunity to slide at her feet to throw her off. She easily dodges my move.

"Ah! I know! He bought you that stuffed animal you've been wanting, right? A Cuddle-buddy?"

Spot on. I blushed and attacked with a punch kick combo.

"Mhmm… I thought so. We've known each other for years now. You can't fool me, Princess."

I shrug. We exchange blows for a few moments in silence. I throw another punch kick combo, but she has me against the wall in an instant and I didn't have room to get away. I tried an escape maneuver but only succeeded in giving her my other hand to grab onto.

"Are you sure, that if I stopped trying to kill you, you wouldn't fall for me?" Shego's face was nearing mine and if it hadn't been for the work out she just gave me, she'd have seen me blush a deep red. I swallowed nearly audibly.

"Yeah. You wish I would like you, Shego," I replied with as much confidence I could muster.

"Mmm," she purred, inching closer. " You don't sound too confident there, Kimmie."

"Okay… Whatever," I rolled my eyes and tried to act as casual as I could in this position.

"Pumpkin…" I turned to look at Shego. I saw her eyes for a moment before our lips locked. I tried to resist her hold, but she had me pushed firmly against the wall.

My heart pounded against my ribs.

Her kiss was one of persuasion, and unlike when Ron kissed me, something deep inside of me was getting stirred. She withdrew a moment later to bounce off to a green and black motorcycle. Starting it to life, Shego looked at me.

"See you later, Princess."

With a wink, she took off to where ever her current hideout was.

After a moment of shock, I gather my thoughts and tucked them away for the moment. I took Ron and dragged him out before the complex incinerated us.

After dropping an unconscious Ron off at home with a bag of Bueno Nachos, I was able to come home. I sat for a minute to let knots loosen in my back. I locked the door to keep the tweebs from entering and interrupting what will be deep thought.

I had installed 4 dead bolts, 2 chain locks, one combination lock, and one DNA and Eye print recognition lock (courtesy of Wade).

I plopped back down on my bed and stared at the ceiling. My lips tingled from the kiss Shego and delivered. My hand moved to them, caressing where her lips had caressed.

Yes, there was something there that was missing when Ron kissed me. I reflected on the moments that led up to the kiss. Running through the fight in my mind, I couldn't help but to notice the smooth transition.

_Her curves are supple and now that I think about it, her movements rather flirtatious._

While she regarded every one with a sense of contempt, she saw me as an equal. Her eyes… moments before she kissed me… there was something deep inside… battling.

_She couldn't possibly have feelings for me, could she? But even if she does, you're straight, Kim… Right?_

I had to admit that there was attractiveness to her movements. Her curves that stopped in just the right places.. When she fought, there was a feeling unlike any other that I had ever experienced.

I sat upright on the edge of my bed; knees on my elbows. The more I think about it, the more I realize I really like that kiss.

_Wow… I'm realizing I have feelings for Shego... feelings for Shego?_

"Crap…"

* * *

><p>I threw a punch in Shego's direction. She dodged it easily enough.<p>

"What's wrong, Princess? You seem to be off your game."

"Back off, Shego. I don't need to tell you anything."

"Aw, Kimmie… Is that kiss really bugging you that much?"

My face flushed just enough for her to catch it.

"Oh ho! It is!" she rejoiced not so quietly. In a lower, more seductive tone, she said, "I'm glad."

"Shut up, Shego! I'm not like that! I am with Ron, after all!"

"Pumpkin, we've gone over this: you aren't satisfied with him."

I grunt in protest. I see something in Shego's eyes. It isn't something new, but rather something old that is only know allowed to surface. We fight for a good time after that.

Ron destroyed the freaky looking laser thing that Drakken had been working on. They were in a slap fight and completely occupied.

We exchange a few blows I fake her out and get her pinned on the ground. I stare ferociously into her eyes. Unfortunately, our position was a little provocative and a smirk grows on her face.

A pleased look showed itself in her eyes. I got lost in thought, wondering why she hasn't fought back yet. She just continued to look at me, waiting patiently for me to get it.

Then it dawns on me.

"You like me, don't you Shego?" I finally ask, rather incredulous. She rolled her eyes.

"Figure that out all on your own, Princess?" I blushed slightly more. "But I know you don't return the same feelings, so don't worry about it. Now if you would kindly get off of me…"

"You don't know that."

She looked back at me, judging whether she should believe me or not. Finally, she smirked with an evil glint in her eyes.

"Okay the, Princess. If you have feelings for me, prove it."

I looked at her.

_What's she saying? I mean it's not like… Wait…_

Her implication finally revealed itself in my mind. My face turned a deep red, but I didn't release her and she didn't fight to get up. The look she gave me told me she was completely serious.

My eyes trailed to her black lips. Her tongue slid out and wet her lips in anticipation. I moved my hands and our fingers interlaced.

The sounds of fights, countdowns and fire arms faded in comparison to my pounding heart beat.

I moved closer, wetting my own lips. Ever more adrenaline seeped into my blood. Barely an inch separated us and I could feel her heart beat under me.

I closed my eyes and closed the short distance between our eager lips.

Shego's rigidness told me she wasn't expecting me to actually follow through, but she soon melted into the kiss. Our tongues danced together in a choreography only rehearsed in dreams.

After a seeming eternity, we pulled apart and caught our breath. I moved forward again, eager for another blissful kiss. My eyes fluttered half closed…

"KP?"

With those two letters, my eyes snapped open and my head swung to where Ron was standing next to a cuffed Drakken. How he had managed that on his own, I will never know.

"Shego?" Drakken asked with equal incredulity.

"Kimmie," Shego said, pulling my attention back to her, "this is my queue to leave."

She flipped me over and caressed my cheek before running to a hovercraft and making her escape. "See you, Princess."

With that, she was off.

"KP…" I heard the pain in his voice.

"Let's get out of here, Ron, before the place implodes," I say, avoiding his gaze and I stand from the ground.

"Uh… The self destruct stopped when Drakken got cuffed."

And so it had. The countdown was stopped mid second and the rain was the only sound in the thundering and awkward silence.

Drakken looked awkwardly between us and finally looked down to avoid the crossfire. When he was dropped off at the prison, Ron and I stopped by Bueno Nacho to talk things out.

Unfortunately, neither one of us was big enough of a person to bring it up. Suddenly my Kimmunicator went off.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" I asked in a surprisingly normal voice.

"Your room's silent alarm just went off. Just thought you would want to know."

"Thank, Wade," I said, glancing awkwardly at Ron.

"Sure thing, Kim… Hey, is something the matter?"

"Ah! No! Nope. Nothing. Thanks again, Wade. Bye."

I quickly hung up and put the Kimmunicator away. I looked at Ron. He barely touched his nachos.

"Look, Ron…" I start.

"No. Kim," he interrupts, " I was thinking about it and it's okay. I mean the way you guys fight and taunt…" He shook his head.

"I'm sorry, Ron," I mutter as I looked down to my clasped hands. He sighed.

"Oh, It's okay, KP. I mean we've been best friends for God knows how long, now. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I guess we aren't really dating now, though?"

I nod.

"But please don't tell anyone, Ron. I'm just accepting this and I can't deal with ridicule from anyone right now. Lord knows Bonnie would have a field day."

He nods in reply.

"You should go check that alarm, KP. You never know what your little brothers are doing to your room."

I flinched at the thought and nodded my agreement.

"See you later, Ron," I said, placing my hand on his shoulder as I walked by. I got in my car and sped home faster than usual. I wanted to catch those tweebs red-handed. I pulled into my driveway. All the cars were gone, so I assumed mom and dad were either called in on something or running errands.

I ran in and bound up the stairs two or three at a time. I got to my door and it was closed. It was a little odd, but not shocking. I got into my room and looked around. I stopped dead in my tracks, my eyes landing on a jade and onyx beauty lying seductively on my bed.

"Hi, Princess. Nice of you to finally join me."

"Sh-Shego! What are you doing here?"

A foxy grim emerged on her face as she sat up against my headboard.

"Well, who'd you expect?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

I looked down and scratched my head, shrugging.

"I guess I was expecting my brothers. It's usually them breaking in. But they're not even home…"

"They went to stay the night at a friend's house and your parents went on a date. They won't be home until late." She gave me a suggestive smile.

"So… We're alone until my parents come home?" I asked tentatively. She nodded in response and patted next to her, asking me to join her on my own bed. I took a step forward, then stopped.

I looked at her with suspicion.

Rolling her eyes, she said, "I'm not going to kill you. I won't bite, either… Not unless you want it, that is. I'd have thought you'd get that after that kiss today."

I blushed, but relented. Kicking off my shoes, I climbed onto the bed next to Shego. Her arm slid over my shoulders and pulled me close.

She moved the hair away from my ear and I felt my face flare up with more heat than before. She kissed my ear and a shiver of pleasure flew down my spine.

"Shego… is this okay? I mean… we're not even…" I paused.

'_Not even' what, Kim? Girlfriends?_

My spine thrilled at the thought. Shego growled as she kissed my ear. The combination caused another peal of pleasure down my spine.

"Be my girlfriend, princess," she said, still on my ear.

"Only if you're mine," I replied. I tried to keep my voice as in control as possible, but it was nearly impossible with the attention she was giving me.

"sure thing, Pumpkin. Now, can we please continue?"

Saying this, she moved to kiss me. I entwined my fingers into her hair and pressed our faces closer together. My other hand held one of hers with our fingers interlaced. Her thumb began to rub my hand in a suggestive manner.

As my mind became engulfed in the dance of our tongues, I felt a hand slide down my torso to reach one of two things. I stopped the kiss and watched her. She faltered not and slid her hand up my shirt.

Her hand sneaked under my bra and she watched my face as she teased beneath all my clothes. A moan escaped my lips as she brushed a cool finger pad across my hard nipple.

I rolled my eyes and stopped her teasing. She looked at me with a hint of rejection hiding in her eyes as I pulled her hand out from under my clothing. She's obviously disappointed, but doesn't fight me.

She kneeled before me on my bed, right between my legs. I winked at her. The rejection quickly flew from her eyes and was replaced with a hopeful and mischievous look.

I reached down and slowly, almost torturously to even myself, pull off my shirt, discarding it to the side.

Next, I unbuckled my belt, discarding that with the forgotten shirt. As I reached to unbutton my pants, Shego's hands caught mine and she winked at me.

"Oh no, Princess, this is my part." She kissed me and moved my hands behind my back. Her hands disappeared, but I undid my bra and discarded that as well. My hands stroked her smooth garment, searching for the hidden zipper. Finding that, I undid her cat suit and began to slide it off her bare shoulders.

…_Her bare shoulders? You mean Shego goes commando in this suit?_

Nearly laughing from the thought, I continued to remove her only piece of clothing. My breath hitched as her hands found my pant line. Her finger traced along the top, teasing me.

We pulled apart, gasping for much needed oxygen. She began to kiss my neck, leaving her mark behind. She unbuttoned my pants and my heart began pounding thrice as hard. She nipped at my neck and I released a quiet moan in accidental appreciation.

She spends a good amount of attention in that are after that, pulling out a couple more moans and forcing me to bite my lip. Her hands stilled worked diligently at my cargo jeans.

She kissed her way down to my chest and kissed the valley between my breasts. Pulling away for a moment, she removed both the rest of her and my clothing.

The only thing separating us was space and a single, thin, soaked layer of fabric that hugged the core of my longing.

Shego removed a single barrier-space, crushing me with a kiss. She teased me some more, pulling out a few more moans in the process. Her fingers ran erotic caresses throughout my body; avoiding the one place I wanted her now.

"Shego… Please…"

She grinned at me and began to kiss southward, finally past my aching breasts.

I gasped as her tongue dipped quickly in and out of my naval, a hint of the future.

She moved further still, an evil grin overtaking her face as our lustful green eyes met. I saw her face disappear, so I gazed to my ceiling.

Her teeth touched me minutely when she took the cloth in mouth, pulling it away from my pulsating core.

My clothes now all being rid of, Shego moved back up to my wet flower. She gazed at it with an intensity that made me shudder in delight and anticipation.

I closed my eyes and I felt her hands slide along the inside of my thighs, separating them more. She moved up, grazing her hand teasingly along my thigh. She kissed me as her fingers lollygag on the outside of my mound. I groaned in irritation.

"Kimmie, You're so wet," She said in a husky tone. I seemed to lose my voice. I just nodded in response. "Mmmmm…" she purred, "I like it."

With that, a finger found its way directly into me. I moaned from surprise. Another joined the first soon after. She pumped me, pushing me toward a cliff I'm eager to approach, yet never have before.

I moaned incoherency.

A build up of pressure was reaching momentous levels in my body. She thrust into me with a rough movement and curled her fingers inside. Waves of ecstasy was released and sent throughout my body.

She carried me through my orgasm. She removed her fingers and I watched as she licked her middle finger clean. Her tongue reached the crook between the index and a middle finger and I got a little wetter at the thought. Shego looked at me with one wet finger held out to me.

"Taste it," she ordered.

I hesitantly take her finger into my mouth and find myself sucking and licking every drop of myself from her finger.

"I want more," she said. I shudder in another wave of anticipation. This time, however, I notice Shego moved down to eye level with my freshly blossomed flower. Her nose touched my skin just above my clitoris. She kissed my lips and I felt her tongue separate them to lick my now aching pearl.

She took it into her mouth, teasing it and getting me aroused to once unprecedented levels. She licked up the newly released juice and kissed my entrance.

Her tongue danced in and out and around my entrance; building the fiery pressure in my body once again.

I couldn't help but to reach down and press her further into the fruit of which she was partaking. Her tongue pressed deeper into me; applying a feeling like none other I had experienced. She raised me to heights even Ron had been unable to achieve. And, again, she pushed me over the edge into an ocean of bliss.

I cried out her name with a passion as my orgasm thrilled through me once again.

Her tongue licked up the nectar she had coaxed from my flower. The feeling made me aroused and so rewarded her with more. She made a last, lingering lick and moved to kiss me. As our tongues tangoed together, I tasted a tangy sweetness sweep across my taste buds. I realized I was tasting myself from her lips.

As we continue to kiss, Shego leaves no room between our two bodies. Her breasts brushed against my own as she reached to grab my hand with one hand and dig into my hear with the other. I shivered at the sensation. I found myself suddenly longing to touch her as she had me; to return the favor-the love.

My hand wandered down her side, savoring the silken skin underneath my caress. My hand squeezed between us. In a moment, I find myself on top and in an easier position. I kissed her as my hand drifted and caressed her smooth southern and most secret garden. Shego either shaved or it was natural because the smooth skin was as sleek as everywhere else.

But I guess I shouldn't be surprised; after all, she does wear _that _suit commando. My finger played atop her lips and her breath hitched in the midst of our kiss. She broke it off a moment late, gasping for breath.

I dipped half way in between her lips and pull back out; gently teasing her. A husky and lustful growl emerged from her throat.

"Nnng… Kimmie… Don't tease," she said, practically begging. I slipped between her lips and rubbed her pearl. A moan escaped her lips and I swallow it with a kiss.

I teased her and built the fire she had built within me. I finally enter her, first one, then two fingers. She releases after minutes of ministrations.

I mimicked her and licked my middle finger clean, the crook mostly provocative for fun. When she took my finger into her mouth, her tongue worked with such skill that it pulled a moan from my lips.

We pleased each other time and again. I was on the verge of my release when she suddenly stopped her movement. I groaned in disappointment, but stopped when I heard a car door being closed. A quick glance at the clock told me it was a quarter after 11:00.

"I thought you said they'd be back _late_?" I hissed at Shego. I heard the front door open and close.

"This _is _late for goody-goods like you Possibles." I groaned quietly.

"Okay! Get your clothes and get in my closet. Now!" I quickly ordered. Surprisingly, she follows orders and there was no trace of her existence a moment later. I quickly just into my pajamas and slow my heart down.

The adrenaline got put under control and I slowed my heart rate with some deep breathing. I sat on my bed and started reading my book, trying to look natural. I skipped ahead a few chapters to make it look like I had been reading a while.

A knock sounded at my door and I looked up as it opened, my heart taking off once again at the opening door. A blush threatened to show itself, but I beat it into submission. My mom came in and chatted with me for an excruciating 7 minutes about my day and the plans for the weekend.

_My plans are to fuck Shego senseless… Note to self: talk to Shego about staying the weekend over._

When she left, I began to calm down and finally locked my door. Turning around, I saw Shego crawling naked into my bed. My eyes felt heavy and my body fatigued. I stripped down and jumped in the shower.

Taking all of 20 minutes, I dried my body off and got into bed next to shego. She pulled me close and I found myself falling to sleep with plasma heated patterns being traced on my skin by my "arch-nemisis."

* * *

><p><span>Bloopers!<span>

Kimmie was just wrapping me up when I thought I heard the front door close. But then again, it felt like I just hit my head on the wall, so that could've been it. She licked her soaked fingers clean and stood up off the bed, standing there in all her radiant post-sex glory. She winked at me and disappeared for a moment into her bathroom. I heared footsteps come up the stairs and I began to panic a little bit. Kimmie's parents aren't supposed to be home for another hour. Did they come back early? Was it Monique?

_O God, I hope it's not Ron... Well, no matter who it is, I can't do anything about my situation._

I was tied up to Kimmie's bed posts, spread eagle and unable to move. I decided to make the best of it and at least try to get a laugh of it for myself. I put on my best sarcastic smirk and await the door's opening. I saw the door open and Kimmie's mom's red hair emerge from the hallway.

_Crap. It _is _her parents. Oh well..._

"Bubble-bu~" She stopped mid-word catching site of me.

I gave her my best casual smile and said, "Oh! Hey Mrs. Dr. Possible! Lovely day out today, isn't it? Little breezy though..."

Anne smiled and was trying not to burst out laughing. "You kids be safe now," she said with a wink.

And with that she left the room. I could hear her laughter as she descended the staircase. Kim soon walked out in a leather outfit with black leather heals and a short whip in hand.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Oh, nothing. Your mom just came and said hello, is all."

It took a moment for it to sink in for her.

Her eyes went wide and her jaw dropped and her face turned a red darker than even her hair.

"She WHAT?"


End file.
